gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 24
The Paulklee Guild are ambushed by the Destroyers while Delico makes moves to find his sister. Elsewhere, a strange man bumps into Worick and Alex remembers the name of her little brother. Full Synopsis The higher members of the Paulklee Guild shift into action when an intruder is detected. Hausen then tells Doug to notify the police of the intrusion and also orders the other members of the Guild to mobilise. As Doug gets on his way, he turns in horror as he sees one of the men accompanying him get his face cleaved through. Concurrently with this, Alex reads about the biology and history of Twilights from a scrapbook of amassed clippings while the assailant prepares to continue her carnage. Alex somewhat finishes reading the clippings when the Twilight baby they saved from the "Bastard" massacre starts crying. As she soothes the little baby, Loretta enters the room and the two converse about the "Bastard" situation. A sombre Alex asks the Cristiano leader to give all she can to help the Twilights and Loretta confidently reaffirms that she would. Suddenly the orphanage rings. Meanwhile, Doug notes that they were ambushed and struggles to read the assailant's movements as she flanks him from behind. Her attack is somewhat blocked by one of his comrades, giving Doug time to flee. At the Police Station, Worick casually identifies the bodies of the Twilights killed in the "Bastard" massacre. Cody asks about Worick's incredible memory and Chad replies that Dr. Theo said it was something along the lines of hyperthymesia, something which Worick had possessed for a very long time. Cody then asks if it was why he was unaffiliated with any of the families and Chad confirms his thoughts. At the Monroe mansion, Delico prepares to set out and find his sister and Yang agrees to help him. Delico says that it has nothing to do with him but Yang retorts that it didn't but he was still family. The two leave the mansion and Ivan asks Daniel if he was just going to let them leave but he merely replies that despite thinking of them as kids, they were now all grown up. Delico and Yang nervously encounter Miles and Diego at the gates, but the two older members merely tell them to bring back something nice, much to the two's delight. Meanwhile, in Daniel's office, Ivan pulls out a gun and tells the Monroe leader that it was time. Worick is walking through the Ergastulum market streets, contemplating the current events that were going on when a mysterious person he had never seen before bumps into him. Elsewhere, Nic smells fire and looks up to see smoke coming from the Guild. In the Benriya's office, Loretta gets off the phone and reveals to Alex that the baby would be accepted into the orphanage. Alex remarks she is glad and calls the baby "Emilio", confusing Loretta. A shocked Loretta realises Alex is crying and asks what was wrong as the latter says that she remembered. Meanwhile, Emilio sets off a smoke bomb in the area negating Doug's ability to sense and smell normals. He tries to flee once more but is ruthlessly cut down by Colt. Sig, having reached the Guild entrance, berates the Twilights for being weak as she calls them all "dogmeat". Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5